I Want You
by FreyReh
Summary: Emma comes to a realization thanks to her mother, and goes after what she wants. POST 3x06, POST NEVERLAND


Note: Ugh so 3x06 killed me as much as 3x05 did with the CS feels… I've had this idea for a while and this last episode had me wanting to just go through with it. Hope you like!

Title: I Want You

Summary: Emma comes to a realization thanks to her mother, and goes after what she wants.  
Setting: Post-3x06, Post-Neverland  
Pairings: Captain Swan  
Rated: T  
Dis: I don't own OUAT

.

.

.

Emma escaped the cheery atmosphere of Granny's and stilled on the sidewalk outside the diner that was hosting a celebration for their return from Neverland. Sadly, not everyone returned from the island, but her mother was putting on a brave face for her friends and family. David was still on the island, thanks to the cure that didn't allow him to leave: but they were making the best of it now that Pan had been defeated thanks to magic. Pan hadn't been ready to face Gold, Regina, and Emma together and along with the others he and the Shadow had been separated. Once the Shadow was vanquished Pan had looked at them all, thanked them for saving him, and died himself. Emma wondered what the past was between him and Gold, because she knew she hadn't imagined those tears in his eyes.

Exhaling now she ran her hands up and down her bare arms as the door opened behind her. She smiled as her mother came out holding a coat. Emma didn't move as Snow placed the coat over her shoulders and together the two women looked up at the sky, searching for the star that held their missing family member hostage. For now. The blue fairy was working alongside Tinker Bell for a solution. Emma could only hope one was found soon.

"Why are you out here?" asked Snow.

"Just needed a break from all the celebration," said Emma.

"I see…" Snow frowned. "We'll get your father back. Just like we did Henry."

"I hope so," said Emma. "Then again with Pan gone, Neverland is looking like a nice vacation spot."

"With deathshade and killer mermaids around every corner," said Snow with a smirk. "Yes. _Paradise_."

The two of them chuckled, Emma burrowing further into the warmth of her coat, though her bare legs were still cold. She hated dresses, but her mother had picked it out for her and so she wore it. It had a plum color to it and the corset top hugged her curves in the right way and the skirt billowed at the knee. Neal had liked it, had smiled and kissed her hand and told her she looked gorgeous but she'd been looking for someone else. Looking for the approval of another man only to be disappointed when realizing he hadn't come.

"What else it bothering you?"

"Nothing," insisted Emma, making Snow roll her eyes.

"I may not have been in your life long but I can tell when you're lying to me." Snow's face softened and she put a hand onto her daughters shoulder. "You can tell me."

"I can't," whispered Emma.

"You can. Trust me, Emma. Please."

"I wanted Hook to be here," blurted Emma, looking down at her feet, which were encased in golden heels. "Ever since that damn cave… God I can't get him out of my head. I kissed him, Mary-Margaret. KISSED him and I felt so alive and free and I had been planning to do it again but then Neal came back. He came back and I felt obligated to give him another chance because he's Henry's father but every time he touches me, kisses me, holds me: I can only think of someone else."

"Do you love him?" asked Snow softly.

"I don't know," whispered Emma, tears pooling in her eyes. "My life is so messed up right now."

"You need to tell me right now if you love Hook. If you think he's the one for you," said Snow, desperation in her voice. "Because if he's the one you want then you need to go to the docks now."

"What? Why?" asked Emma, head snapping up to look at her mother. "WHY?"

Snow closed her eyes. "Because he's leaving."

She opened them again. She saw the panicked look in her daughter's eyes and she knew. Her daughter, her beautiful daughter, was in love with Captain Hook. Killian Jones. A pirate. Why was she surprised? Her daughter was following in her footsteps, falling for a man deemed unfit by everyone but HER. She saw the signs on Neverland and had ignored them but now she couldn't.

"He's planning on going to Neverland to keep David company until we find a way to bring him back and then he's leaving for good. He made me promise not to tell anyone but if you love him then I _have_ to tell you. I thought Neal was your true love but Emma you're _not_ happy. When Neal came back I was so happy for you but now… Now you have a choice to make. You can stay with Neal, a man you admitted you wished had stayed dead… Or you can take a chance and go after Hook."

"I'm scared," admitted Emma after a small paused, tears falling down her cheeks. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"He wants you," insisted Snow, taking her daughter by the shoulders. "He wants you enough to walk away and let you be with another man, because he thinks that's what you want. You heard him in those caves, EVERYONE heard him in those caves. He loves _you_. Gave up on a 300 year old vendetta for YOU. Went to Neverland, a place he hated, for YOU. Now you just have to ask yourself if you quite possibly love him too."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but no words came to her. Then, suddenly, she was running. The heels hindered her so she kicked them off before racing barefoot on the sidewalk and cutting through lawns and parking lots. It never occurred to her to take her car and drive to the docks. She wasn't in her right mind. Her feet were pulsing with pain by the time she made it down the wooden planks of the dock. The Jolly Roger was already starting its voyage out to sea. Fearing that she lost her chance she took a deep breath and shouted.

"HOOK! HOOK STOP!"

She got to the end of the dock and braced herself against the wooden pillar, chest heaving while desperate eyes scanned the ship's deck. Finally, leaning over the side in his leather attire, was Hook. A feeling of relief went through her even though he was floating further and further away.

"Emma?" he asked, speaking loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from leaving!"

"What for? Is everything all right? Henry? Snow?"

And just like that she knew. She knew she loved the eyeliner wearing, leather-clad pirate with more innuendos than any man she'd ever met. He cared for her _and_ her family and had proven himself over and over again. For her.

"They're fine. You can't leave! You need to stay!"

"What the bloody hell are you prattling on about?" he asked. "You don't need me! You have Neal and Henry. I'm just… Just a drunk one-handed pirate."

"Turn your damn boat around now or I swear to God I'm jumping in and swimming after you!" she shouted.

"Just turn around, Swan, and go home," he said lamely, looking down now at his hand and hook resting on the railing of the ship. He was dead set on leaving, the magical bean clutched in his good hand. He looked up to catch one more glimpse of her before departing. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when seeing Emma Swan, the woman that's been making his life an utter mess these past few months, unzipping her dress on the dock. "THE HELL YOU DOING?!"

"I TOLD YOU I'D JUMP IN IF YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK-" _Splash_. "BLOODY HELL! YOU DAFT, **STUBBORN** WOMAN!"

Frantically he searched the water's surface and when finally caught sight of her he didn't take his eyes off of her. His connection to the ship enabled him to stop dead in the water and when Emma swam up to the starboard side he threw the rope ladder over and held his breath until she climbed over the ledge in nothing but her undergarments. Immediately he shrugged off his leather coat and wrapped it around her before gathering her wet form against his chest. Finally he could breathe again and the relief quickly evaporated into rage.

"By the GODS, Emma, you'll be the death of me. What on earth were you thinking? Jumping in the water like that. You're not a bloody mermaid. If memory serves me right the last time you jumped in the ocean you nearly drowned!"

"Hey, I _can_ swim you know," she muttered, teeth clattering slightly. "I didn't realize how cold the water was going to be."

"Come on, Lass, let's get you warm."

He guided her to his cabin and he went to his bed and pulled off a thick blanket. He handed it to her, doing his best not to stare at her while she tossed his jacket onto a chair and took the blanket. She wrapped it around herself and sighed happily while going to the edge of his bed and sitting on it. That did things to his heart and OTHER functioning organs: seeing her sitting on his bed as if she'd been there before. Well, technically she had, with Henry for a night on their way back home. Now was different because she was half naked and looking up at him like… Like a blasted Siren. Perhaps she was a Siren, using his desire and love for Emma against him.

"You're such a jackass!"

Nope. This was HIS Emma.

"Oh, I am, am I?"

"Yes! If you had just stopped like I asked you to!"

"What is it that you want, Swan?" he asked.

She looked up at him now, emerald eyes clashing with sapphire and suddenly her mouth was dry. Her nerves were getting to her. She wanted to tell him everything but that all-too-familiar fear was starting to creep up into her heart again. Damn Neal, DAMN him for doing this to her! Thinking about how he'd handicapped her when it came to love made her resolve all that much stronger. She stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and walked up to him. She could see the bags under his eyes and upon further inspection of his face he looked wore out and lost. When she got close enough she transitioned the hold on the blanket to one hand so that she could reach up with the other to cup his cheek. His breath hitched as her palm slid over the stubble on his jaw.

"You," she whispered, eyes flickering down to his lips before meeting his gaze head on. "I want _you_."

His hand went to her wrist, holding it, thumb caressing the skin there. "Don't say it unless you mean it, love."

"I do," she whispered, her fear rearing its ugly head, making her body tremble. "I'm still scared, I still have doubts because of my past but I mean it when I say I want you." Dual tears slipped out of her eyes and he released her wrist to move the back of his hand over one side of her face and finally his thumb on the other. "God how pathetic am I? The fierce savior bawling in front of Captain Hook."

"Not at all," he whispered, leaning in closer, his warm breath caressing her face. "Emma I've been wanting you for some time and right now I've never wanted you more but you need to tell me… Tell me I'm the only man you want because I have a code of honor and if there is even a sliver of a chance you still want Bael-Neal: then I have to let you go."

She went up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. This kiss was the opposite of the one in the jungle. It was sweet, and soft, and filled with love. Slowly she pulled her lips away but rested her forehead against his.

"You," she whispered, eyes closing as his hand slid into her wet hair. "I want _you_, Killian Jones."

"As I want you, Emma Swan," he murmured back. "Always."

"Good," she whispered. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."

.

.

.

**END? **


End file.
